


kinky week

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Comeplay, Desperation, Docking, Furries, M/M, Mile High Club, Omorashi, Wetting, defiling of a onesie, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: It's like spooky week, but instead of videos and scary games I'm just writing five really* kinky things.  *by really I mean not actually that kinky probs.





	1. fluffy butt (furries)

"This is so inconvenient," Phil laughs, voice muffled where his face is pressed into Dan's neck. 

"The sofa?" Dan asks. "We can move to bed." 

He's not really complaining himself. He likes it like this, Phil's weight on top of him. 

"No," Phil says, pushing up a little. His hair is mussed and Dan reaches up, pushing it back off his forehead. Phil leans down to catch his mouth in a kiss that reminds Dan of exactly where this was headed. "The onesie, I mean. I can't get at you when you're wearing these. Where did this one even come from anyway?" 

It's a bunny suit, light grey and soft and velvety with a hood that's bunched up uncomfortably under Dan's neck right now. 

"I bought it," Dan says. His voice is barely there and he can feel the heat creep into his cheeks. "I like it."

"It's cute, but take it off, please," Phil says. 

Dan goes quiet now and says, "I like it," again, with just enough emphasis for Phil to catch on.

"You like it." Phil repeats him in a quiet voice, like he's working something out. He shifts his position over Dan, rocking his crotch down against Dan's. "The way it feels? Is it the material?" 

Dan shakes his head. Fuck, this is humiliating. It shouldn't be. They've done things before, they've danced around this. But Phil hasn't made the connection yet and Dan's not sure if he's bold enough to spell it out. Sometimes he gets shy in the moment, in a weird way. Sometimes he needs coaxing. 

"What is it, Dan?" Phil asks. He grinds down hard and Dan gasps. 

"It's like - you know. When we..." Dan licks lips. "Play." 

"We play a lot." 

"You dipshit." Dan leans up, greedy for more kisses. The kisses make it easier. "I mean the furry thing." 

Phil laughs. His hands cradle the back of Dan's head and his hips move faster. Dan isn't sure this does much for Phil but it's doing things for Dan. "So the onesies make you horny? Are you a horny little bun right now?" 

"Hate you," Dan mutters. He tilts his head back into Phil's hands and braces one foot against the far arm of the couch. "Hate you so much. They don't make me horny, they just make me feel - nice." 

Phil gets a hand between them, palm wide and solid for Dan to rock into. It feels so good. Dan turns his head to the side, kisses at Phil's other forearm where it's stretched out by his head now, helping Phil keep his balance. "You are though," Phil says. "You're a horny little bunny. You're not even wearing anything under this, are you?" 

It's not even really a question. Phil can clearly feel him warm through the soft material, make out the exact shape of Dan, hard. 

"So," Dan gasps, because now Phil is kissing his neck, nipping and nibbling little bites that'll fade in an hour's time. "So much hate." 

"Just want to hump away, don't you?" Phil asks, teasing, breath hot against Dan's jaw. "That's all you want to do, all night long." 

"You're ridiculous," Dan says, as if it isn't wildly obvious how turned on he is. 

Phil's hand is suddenly gone and he's wiggling over onto his side and making Dan roll with him. "There," Phil says, grinning up at Dan once Dan's on top. "Now you can." 

"Fuck you." Dan groans and starts to rut immediately, whining at how good it feels. This is mostly just for him and he knows it and he's glad for it, glad to be able to chase what feels good just for himself with the knowledge that Phil is fine with Dan making it up to him later. 

His hips work in short, hard thrusts and the friction against his dick are making him sweat, all the more so when he's got Phil in his ear whispering filthy fucked up things that even so many years on are sometimes hard for Dan to admit he really likes to hear. He'll joke and he'll hint and he'll leave bookmarked pages up on the computers that they both use but so rarely does he actually say - and so rarely does he have to. 

"Close, aren't you?" Phil asks. "We should get you a tail, a cute little bunny tail I can grab and squeeze while you're fucking me just like this-" 

Dan lets out a strangled noise. 

Phil could be talking about the satisfying pastry he had earlier that day for all that his tone and volume reflect, but he's not - he's talking about Dan and what he's saying makes Dan go wild, whining and fucking down and coming, oh god, coming so hard as Phil whispers, "Good bun," into his ear and strokes down his back. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." Dan slumps half to the side. There's a sticky warm mess against the front of the suit. He'll get up and take care of that. Soon. Just as soon as he can feel his toes again. He sounds almost drugged out on the aftershocks still snaking pleasantly through his body as he says to Phil, "You're the worst." 

Snuggle time is nice time. Phil is nice, somehow at the same time as being the worst. Dan will figure out exactly how that works later, when Phil isn't playing with his hair and being so warm and... nice.

"I'm the worst?" Phil kisses his forehead. "But I didn't even make one single carrot joke." 

(All it takes is one hard shove for Dan to push Phil off the sofa.)


	2. leaves on the track (desperation)

Dan's been agitated since they stepped onto the platform and were met with the announcements of cancellation. 

Phil's frustrated, too. It's only meant to take a couple of hours to get to Brighton and if they can't find a train they'll have to hire a car and it'll cost a ridiculous amount. It doesn't matter that they can afford it, it's the principle of it - they shouldn't have to, not when there are trains with most likely no good reason to not to be taking them right where they're going. 

But Dan's agitation seems to be coming from somewhere else. Phil watches him with careful, keen eyes as Dan starts to walk. He paces in small circles, then starts to wander off in larger, longer arcs. He always makes his way back to Phil, but the longer it takes between trains and the more crowded the platform gets, the tighter Dan's expression grows. 

* 

"What is it?" Phil finally asks. 

They're on the train now. The car is jam packed and there's nowhere to sit and Dan's shoulders are possibly the most tense Phil has ever seen them. 

"I didn't go," Dan says in a quiet voice. "Before we left the house. I thought I could - I just didn't go." 

Phil's eyes go slightly wide. 

Dan's cheeks go slightly pink. 

"Dan," Phil admonishes slightly. "Now?" 

"It was." Dan swallows and closes his eyes briefly. "I thought, two hours. It was good amount of time." 

Phil wants to kiss him suddenly very badly. The woman beside him stumbles and her elbow digs into Phil's side. There's barely room to breathe in this car. "How bad?" He asks. "Give me a number." 

Dan's eyes slide open and he purses his lips together in a way that makes his dimple show up faintly. "Six." 

Six. That's not so bad, Phil thinks. If they were home he'd be making Dan wait at least an hour still, maybe even making him another glass of ribena. 

(But they aren't home, and the train is very crowded.)

*

By the time they've done a hasty switch of cars to get them where they need to be, Dan's at a solid seven. 

Phil tries to distract Dan. He tries to distract himself, too, because it's hard not to think of how nice Dan looks all flushed and full and whining with the need to pee. 

It's just a little game they play, sometimes. Because Dan likes how it feels to hold it and Phil likes seeing Dan at his limits. He likes how Dan won't ever give in until he absolutely has to, and Phil even likes how it feels to have Dan pressed between the wall and his body and feel the exact moment when Dan lets go, the warmth that creeps over both of them spreading outward from Dan's crotch. 

It's dirty and it's hot and they don't do it all that often. Phil has no idea why Dan chose today, why he wanted to feel like this on the train. They'll have a conversation, for sure - but later, when Dan isn't so desperate. 

*

"Phil, I can't-" Dan says in such a quiet voice. They're twenty minutes away, half an hour at the most. "Nine. Point eight." 

Phil reaches for his hand. They're near the back of the car, tucked into a corner. No one is looking. No one can see. "Squeeze." 

Dan's eyes shut so tightly. Phil can see the hint of moisture in the corners of his eyelids, tears caught in his eyelashes. He sees Dan's mouth part slightly and the grasp on his hand goes ironclad and then abruptly relaxes. 

Phil looks down in worry to see if Dan's gone, if he's really gone, but he doesn't see anything. "You're fine," Phil whispers, reassuring him. 

"Leaked," Dan says, the frustration evident in his voice. "A little." 

"But it doesn't show." The crowd around them shifts and Phil has to let go of Dan's hand. "We're almost there." 

It happens twice more before they actually arrive. Phil can see the tiny spot of dampness but he doesn't think anyone else will be able to. Dan is worried they'll run into a fan or someone wanting a photograph, and they'll notice. Phil thinks, very secretly, that he wouldn't mind a photo of Dan just like this, but he tells Dan out loud that they'll be fine and if anyone spots them he'll just handle it himself. 

* 

Phil stands outside the toilet stall door. He's sure it looks strange to the two other men standing at the urinals, but he just looks pointedly up and tries not to listen to anything but the sound of Dan's muted noises of relief. 

If they were home, it wouldn't be ending like this. The thought has Phil half hard in his jeans, his hands shoved down into his pockets in what he hopes looks like an innocent, absent gesture. 

When Dan comes out his face is red and there's still sweat at his temples. He's got the same expression on his face as after a good orgasm, dazed and satisfied. The other men have left; they've got privacy, for just a moment. 

Phil takes the risk and pushes Dan back into the stall, holds Dan's face in his hands and kisses the hell out of him. 

Dan laughs and kisses back, then shoves a little bit at Phil to get some space between them. "I'm not wanking you off here." 

"No," Phil says. "No, I just. _Dan._ " 

He kisses Dan again even as Dan is still laughing, because he's so turned on and it'll be two days now before they can do anything about it. He's not even sure if Dan did this as a tease for himself or a tease for Phil but either way - Phil loves him for it and he's already making plans to do this again, but right.


	3. a regular thursday evening (docking and comeplay)

"Do it," Phil says, voice just shy of wrecked. 

Dan grins. "Yeah?" 

"Mm. Now. Before you can't." 

They sit up, both kneeling, with Dan's thighs bracketing Phil's. Dan takes them both in hand and draws Phil's foreskin back and forward in lazy strokes, then holding it back until he can press the heads of their cocks together. When he draws forward again the tip of his dick disappears into Phil's foreskin. There's a moment where they both release breath together, the strange intimacy of Dan being inside Phil like this momentarily overwhelming. 

It won't last for long. They'll get too hard, there won't be room. But Dan moves his hand in a slow small stroke back and forth, fingers closed right where they're joined together with pressure that tightens and loosens. 

"God." Phil's eyes are shut, his mouth is open. He loves this, he loves it so much. Dan loves how much Phil loves it. 

"Can you come?" Dan asks, squeezing a little more firmly. 

Phil is panting again. He nods, and wraps his arms loosely around Dan's neck. He's so turned on. Dan can see it in the way his nipples are pink and hard, the way his chest is flushed, the way his expression is so completely open. He's not holding anything back. He's more vulnerable, Dan thinks, than he ever is when Dan's inside him the other way. 

Dan doesn't wank them so much as he just keeps squeezing and moving in little ways that make them circle together. He tries to focus on Phil, tries not to get too hard himself - it's easier if one of them isn't all the way there. It's easier if he just does this for Phil, and sorts himself out after. 

"Dan-" Phil gasps and there's a spot of saliva at the corner of his mouth that Dan leans in to kiss, lick off. Phil smashes their lips together in a proper kiss, and cries out again, and suddenly Phil comes with them pressed still together, come spurting warm right against Dan's slit and oozing out between Dan's fingers. Dan gives up keeping them connected and just strokes Phil through it until Phil is huffing out a laugh and slumping against him. 

Dan pushes Phil back and leans down quickly, closing his mouth over Phil's dick and sucking with one hard, sharp burst of suction that almost makes Phil buckle over. He licks and licks and gets every bit he can, because this part is fun too - pushing Phil just past what Phil thinks he can handle. This part turns Dan on. He's already got a hand on himself, the same hand covered in Phil's come, and he scoots forward. Dan straddles Phil with Phil's spit-slick dick softening against his ass but that's beside the point now. Now he's got his sights set on his own orgasm, and he braces himself with his right hand on Phil's shoulder and his left on his cock working at a blurred speed. His eyes don't leave Phil's face, Phil's eyes firmly fixed on him with pupils blown. "Come on," Phil says. "Come on, Dan." 

Dan throws his head back and when he comes it lands in a sticky streak right at the center of Phil's chest, clinging to the little patch of hair there. The second shot falls a little shorter, the third dripping over Dan's fingers with less force. But it's good, it's exactly what Dan wanted. He's still twitching with pleasure when Phil takes his right hand and laces their fingers together, then puts Dan's palm right over Phil's heart, Dan's fingers smearing through Dan's own come. 

Dan grins and rubs it further, rubs it in. "Am I caveman now?" he says, mocking - himself, mostly, because yeah - yeah, he likes this, Phil all marked up by him in the only ways he's allowed, the ways that wash off under the spray of a shower. 

"Aren't you?" Phil stretches out, then crosses his arms behind his head. "Fire bad, tree pretty." 

"Fire bad, you pretty," Dan says, leaning in to kiss him. "And dirty. You very dirty." 

"You like it dirty." Phil grins. "Now come cuddle me."


	4. miles and miles above (public sex)

They've found a lot of ways to make a ten hour flight go by. 

They watch a couple movies. 

They edit a video or two. 

They sleep. (Dan sleeps.) 

They talk. Because they can, still, somehow, after all these years, lose a solid hour to just the most randomest shit between them. 

And sometimes, handjobs. 

* 

They don't do indulge this particular brand of almost-exhibitionism often. Once a year, maybe twice. It started during the flight to Jamaica. Economy seats back then, but they'd been young and dumb and somehow both their bodies managed to fit into that tiny little toilet. 

They wouldn't risk the toilets now. They're too wary of being spotted. But once in a while they can snag private seats on the back row of business class or a one with privacy screens. And once in a while in the middle of a very long flight Phil will smile politely at the flight attendant that passes by as he spreads a blanket over both their laps and Dan will pretend he's slouching his body because he wants to nap. And under that blanket Phil's hand will creep over Dan's thigh and rub, tease, take his time with little touches until Dan's properly worked up and maybe it's half an hour, maybe it's an hour, maybe it's the whole span of a film. 

But at some point Dan will give Phil a desperate look and Phil will fumble Dan's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and tug his dick out and maybe just hold it in his hand for a while, squeeze his fingers around just the tip or tap-tap-tap his finger right against that spot under the head that makes Dan sweat. Every single time someone walks, every time he thinks someone even might be close, Phil will smoothly remove his hand. 

At some point Phil will pluck at a paper napkin leftover from snack or meal time from where he's stowed it earlier just for this purpose. He'll turn and lean in like he's whispering something to Dan so that it doesn't look so strange for him to have both hands in the position they need to be in and he probably will whisper something to Dan, some filthy kind of encouragement. Dan will curse him and praise him in the same breath, a breath he has to desperately hold because he's not sure what will come out of his mouth if he even allows himself to make a sound. 

Phil will finally dare to move his hand faster, stroke harder, as he watches Dan turn his face into the pillow propped high up on his airplane seat. He'll see Dan's face go redder and his eyes clench shut and he'll ready the napkins to catch the mess and then, then- 

An orgasm two, three hours in the making as Dan finally comes, shaking with the intensity of it. They'll share a look almost as good as a kiss would be before Phil carefully pulls his hands back and shoves the napkins (come still warm and viscid, caught inside them) into the sick bag in front of him, wadding that up for extra measure too. He'll lean up to turn the air nozzle on and point it at Dan's flushed face. He'll smile at a passing attendant and assure her that Dan is fine, that Dan just runs hot, and he'll accept the water bottles she fetches for him with practiced politeness and hopes she doesn't notice that his hands smell like he's just had them on someone's dick when their fingers brush. As he finally relaxes back into his seat Dan will let out a breath as noisy as though he'd been holding it since they started and toss the blanket aside. 

*

"Hey, Dan?" Phil shouts from across the flat. "Do you have room in your bag?" 

Dan is still shoving socks into his suitcase. Heathrow to LAX is ten hours. Their flight leaves in just under two hours. "I literally cannot fit a single other item of clothing-" 

Phil stands in the doorway to Dan's room. "No, in your backpack," he says, holding up the blanket. 

Dan snatches it from him. "I'll make room."


	5. playtime (light bdsm)

It happens in Dan's bedroom, because that's where Dan feels most comfortable. Phil tells him to go out, go for a walk. Sometimes he gives Dan a task, like to fetch them something sugary for after. Dan always looks so keen, so eager to please. He'll stay gone as long as Phil tells him to. 

It's no more than half an hour usually, and by the time Phil hears the door opening again he'll have it all ready: the soft mat on the floor for kneeling, the low lamp the only light cast in the room, accessories laid out on the bed. 

*

"Hi," Phil says, kissing Dan at the door. "Color?" 

He always asks right at the start, before they've even done anything. He'll continue to ask throughout but he gives Dan the chance to have changed his mind while he's been away. 

"Green," Dan says. "Green, green, green, green-" 

"Okay." Phil laughs, and kisses him again. It's soft, sweet. "Go wait for me." 

* 

Sometimes they do this because Dan needs it, because something inside him wants to be soothed with the hard slap of a leather paddle or to feel the accomplishment of praise from being well-behaved. Sometimes he shakes and cries and it ends with Phil's arms around him, wiping snot off his face and kissing his head over and over. 

But sometimes Dan just wants to play, and he wants Phil to play back. 

Today, they'll play.

*

"Don't speak, unless you need to say a color. Look ahead, not at me." Phil pauses. He's fully clothed and Dan is very much not so. "Do you understand?" 

Dan gives him a withering look. He won't speak. 

Phil grins. "Good boy." 

He can see Dan's chest rise with a proud intake of breath before he circles around behind Dan, reaching for the things he'd laid out before, while Dan was out. Nothing fancy; lube, plugs, cuffs. 

He cuffs Dan's hands first behind him. The leather cuffs are buttery and smooth, molding to Dan's skin comfortably and linked by a silver chain. Dan has enough range of motion to rotate his shoulders if he needs to but no ability to really use his hands for anything. 

Dan manages to stay quiet through the snick of the lube cap opening, through Phil's slicked up fingers teasing him, through Phil fitting the plug in place. 

"So good," Phil murmurs, the smallest reward. His knees creak a little as he stands, and he rubs them briefly before circling around in front of Dan. He can feel Dan's eyes on him as he says, "I'll be back."

He shuts the door behind him. 

*

Phil walks to the kitchen and makes himself a Ribena, then sits in the lounge playing Rolling Sky as he drinks it.

*

Twenty minutes later, he walks back into the bedroom. 

Dan waits naked, kneeling, beautiful. His posture is straighter than it ever is during their day to day life. He's only half hard but he's sweating and his head is tilted up at a stubborn angle. He hasn't moved a bit. 

"Speak," Phil says. 

Dan's voice comes out in a rush. "Fuck you so hard, you absolutely sadistic twat-" 

"Stop." 

Dan shuts up. Phil circles around behind him. He presses his toes against the flat, flared base of the plug. Dan's hips twitch forward and his toes scrunch against his feet. Nothing gets to Dan more than being made to sit still and quiet. 

"Color?" Phil asks. 

Dan doesn't hesitate. "Green."

* 

Phil takes the plug out, reaching down and tracing the pads of two fingers around Dan's opened up hole. He's hard, the visual of Dan submissive and the anticipation of what he has in mind winding Phil up as much as it does Dan. 

Dan is practically vibrating. Phil hasn't told him what to expect, but surely he has an idea. 

"Up," Phil says, hands on Dan's arms to help him stand. He takes the moment to step forward, arms around Dan's waist, and hug him from behind. Dan slumps against him gratefully while his legs regain their feeling. "Stay." 

Phil lays on the bed, reaching for the lube and drizzling it over his fingers. Dan is watching as he strokes himself, and Phil tries to make it as much of a show as he's comfortable and when he's satisfied with making Dan wait he smiles and says, "Come here." 

*

Legs spread, hands bound and cuffed behind himself, Dan rides Phil. 

It's no surprise to Phil how well Dan keeps his balance, even when Phil tries to throw him off with oddly-timed thrusts. 

He still isn't speaking, knows he's not allowed. Phil's voice fills the space between them with exclamations and praise. All the things he'd hold back during other nights, all the things drowned out by Dan's endless supply of words; now he says them. He tells Dan how gorgeous he is, how good he feels, how much he's loved. Dan soaks it in and rocks his body harder, faster, fucks himself down at a brutal pace. 

Phil waits until he's so, so close before he reaches out and wraps his hand around Dan's cock. He says, "I want to hear you, Dan." and the words explode out of Dan like the come suddenly spitting from his cock. Phil can't make sense of any of it because he's coming too, timed well in a way that rarely works except when he's making Dan hold back and match his timing. 

It's a good orgasm for Phil, sharp and satisfying, but he doesn't take time to savor it. He's too busy thinking a step ahead, easing Dan down onto the bed and taking the cuffs off, curling Dan up in his arms. 

Dan is not smiling but there's nothing but happy exhaustion in his face. "Mm," he says, voice gone a little raw. "That was good. Love you. Gonna nap now." 

*

By the time Dan wakes up, the lamp is off and the kneeling pad is moved away, the plug cleaned and sanitized, the lube and cuffs and toy stowed away. 

His room is exactly as it was before and Phil is sitting up on the bed, tapping away on his laptop. 

"I'm starving," Dan announces, stretching his arms over his head then rubbing them like they're sore. 

"Pizza will be here in a few minutes," Phil says, smiling over. "Lounge?"

The last bit of their coded scenario. Phil will stay in the bedroom with Dan as long as Dan wants, ready to hold him or kiss him until the last vestiges of playtime have faded. 

Today Dan swings his legs over the bed and walking (naked, unashamed) to find some clothes as he says, "Lounge is good. We've got three episodes left, right?" 

Phil shuts his laptop just as the doorbell goes. "I'll get that while you get dressed," Phil says, and pauses to kiss Dan's shoulder and whisper a quiet _love you_ before he walks out to get their dinner.


End file.
